Teenage Trigger
by MissJMc
Summary: When Klaine joins New Directions for Lunch, Blaine decides to test another trigger. Santana becomes interested. *erotic hypnosis*


**Firstly, thank you guys for all of the love and reviews and alerts and wow, I love when my inbox is flooded. **

**Second, for anyone questioning, these oneshots are all part of a verse I'm creating. SUGGESTIONS FOR NAME OF SAID VERSE WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED, and the winner of the name the verse contest will win the oppurtunity to prompt and possibly appear in a fic. Just post suggestions in the review box, when you review, guys. :) **

**Third, ****FUCKING DARREN CRISS IN THE FNO VIDEO. **

* * *

><p>"Pants!"<p>

"Tank!"

The two boys tossed the garments at each other, and Blaine caught his pants. Kurt's tank top landed on his feet, and he bent over quickly to grab it.

"Why did you have to make plans with your friends?" Blaine whined, pouting as he shuffled into his jeans.

"Because," Kurt replied, huffing as he picked up his grey briefs, "We can't just spend the whole weekend with me under hypnosis while you relentlessly control me."

Blaine chuckled at the statement. Him and Kurt had just finished another session, ending with a mutual handjob. Kurt's triggers were working spendidly, making the whole thing even more exciting for them both. Kurt shuddered at the memory of what he had done while he was under: begged for Blaine to touch him like a little slut, calling him Master, stripping for him. To some it would be considered degrading, but Kurt found it downright erotic. Kurt also enjoyed how Blaine had blocked the knowledge of his triggers from his mind, so he wouldn't pick up on one until it had been said.

"You forgot the amazing sex," Blaine supplied, winking at his boyfriend as he slid into his shoes.

Kurt bit his lip as he fixed his jeans on his hips before fastening the belt sitting in the loops. Blaine was right. The sex WAS amazing. And the fact that Blaine could just manipulate his mind like that was even better.

"Meh, the sex is alright," Kurt replied dismissively, looking for his sweater.

Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes, watching as Kurt wrapped himself in the soft grey wool.

"Ready?" The dark haired boy asked, quirking an eyebrow, "Finn and Rachel are downstairs waiting for us."

"Definitely," Kurt replied, waltzing over and taking Blaine's hand into his.

* * *

><p>"Mike, I don't want the Asian salad," Tina protested, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's assumption.<p>

A vast majority of the New Directions had gathered at Breadstix wanting to catch up on all the weekend news before the craziness of the school week began again. Puck had his arm thrown around Lauren's shoulder, pulling her closer as he talked to Sam, who sat across from him, about football. Mike and Tina sat across from each other, currently looking over their menus. Santana sat next to Tina, Mercedes across from her. Brittany completed the table in her seat at Santana's right side, staring at Tina.

"But don't you have to eat only Asian things, or you'll turn white again?" Brittany asked softly, her eyes wide in shock. Mike and Tina traded looks, and Santana patted the blonde's shoulder.

"No honey, they've always been that way." the Latina said sympathetically.

Mercedes opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Finn's entrance.

"Hey New Directions!" Blaine said cheerfully, pulling his neon pink sunglasses off and sitting down next to Santana. Kurt slumped into the seat across from him, next to Mercedes, and Finn and Rachel sat at the other end of the table.

"Dolphins!" Brittany exclaimed, leaning behind Santana to plant a kiss on Blaine's cheek and give him a half-hug. As she sat down again, she blew a kiss to Kurt, who smiled.

"Hey Britt," Kurt said happily.

"Wait, why did she call them dolphins?" Lauren asked from her end of the tables.

"Because a dolphin is a gay shark," Brittney replied simply, smiling.

"Okay then," Lauren replied, obviously confused before she turned back to Puck and Sam. The guys were discussing why a post run was better than a left hook run, Rachel sitting there, lost in the sports conversation.

"So how is everyone?" Blaine asked, taking a swig of his condensating water.

"Good," Mercedes answered quickly, leading Kurt to raise an eyebrow.

"Why so quick, Cedes?" The brunette asked slyly.

"Oh my god, Mercedes, are you hooking up with someone?" Santana squealed loudly, waving her hands wildly.

"No way!" Tina said excitedly.

"Let her speak!" Rachel shouted from beside Finn, sick of the football conversation.

"Well, I might have gone on a couple of dates with this guy Tyler. He moved in across the street a few weeks ago," Mercedes explained, glancing between her fellow glee club members.

"Is he hot?" Brittany interjected, leaning forward, her blonde hair swooping into her face as she moved.

"Britt, let Mercedes finish," Santana cooed, brushing the strands of golden hair behind Brittany's ear.

"He's one sexy brother," Mercedes said proudly, "And damn, he knows how to work his lips."

"Wan-ky," Santana said proudly, holding up a hand for Mercedes to high-five. Tina and Brittany also held up their hands, and Rachel cheered, giving Mercedes a thumbs up.

"Kurt does too," Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed, his face flushing red.

"So have you two, you know?" Tina asked, leaning closer. Mike had gotten involved in the football conversation, while Lauren and Rachel were craning their necks to catch the next tidbit of conversation from the opposite end.

"Not yet. He said he doesn't want to pressure me into anything," Mercedes chirped, smiling broadly at the thought of her boyfriend's sweetness.

"Aw!" Brittany gushed, smiling as she flailed her hands wildly.

"Does he make you feel like you're living a teenage dream?" Blaine laughed, smiling slyly at Kurt.

"A little, yeah," Mercedes replied jokingly.

Kurt snickered for a moment, before Blaine's words rooted in his mind. His gaze clouded, and he froze, his hand clasped around his icy cup of Diet Coke.

"Kurt, you okay?" Finn asked, standing quickly, concerned.

"Kurt?" Brittany shouted, leaping to her feet as well.

"What?" Kurt slurred, snapping back to reality.

"You blanked out for a sec there," Rachel said cautiously, as if her words would send him back into oblivion again.

"You alright man?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow. Blaine bit his lip to stifle his laughter, and was cautious to keep his voice contained.

"Yeah, just daydreaming about New York," Kurt lied, smiling nervously at his friends.

A few seconds of silence passed, before the conversation swelled again. Kurt stared at Blaine intently, willing his boyfriend to turn away from his chat with Brittany and Santana. Mercedes laughed at something Sam said, and Blaine turned to see, briefly catching Kurt's eye and winking.

Kurt slowly pulled his iPhone from his pocket. Nodding to what Santana said about joining Cheerios in the fall, he quickly typed out a message. He glanced down to proof it for errors, and then sent it off to Blaine.

Blaine's phone released three tones, and he paused in his sentence to pull it from his pocket and check it.

'What the hell? A trigger in a public place, with everyone we know? What does it do?'

"It's my mom. She just wanted to know if Kurt wanted to come over for Dinner," Blaine lied, tapping the screen.

"I'd love to," Kurt said sweetly, covering his nervousness.

Kurt's hands turned the phone in his hands as it vibrated, almost afraid to look at the screen. When he finally read the text, his breath hitched.

'Oh honey. You'll find out soon enough. It won't be too hard. I promise.'

Kurt's gaze flicked to Blaine, who was smirking at him in the middle of the girl's conversation. Blaine casually reached up, and scratched his left ear, maintaining eye contact with Kurt, who raised an eyebrow, before his aquamarine eyes widened.

It began in his toes. As the pleasure flooded upwards through his body, Kurt bit down hard on his bottom lip to fight the moan that threatened to give him and Blaine away. As the feeling reached Kurt's knees, he felt them beginning to shake. Every hair on his body was already standing on end, and he was pretty positive that he was melting in his seat. The white hot pleasure began to work at his crotch, and his member stirred to life, already at full hardness without any stimulation. As it moved up his torso, it felt like Blaine's lips were everywhere at once, although at the time they were currently wrapped around a straw, sucking water into his mouth. It finished and Kurt felt his face flush red.

"Kurt, baby," Mercedes began, raising an eyebrow and leaning forward, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kurt replied quickly, before taking a long sip of his Diet Coke. His voice had cracked, and he silently cursed Blaine.

"You sure? You look red as a potato," Brittany noted, smiling.

"Britt, tomato," Mike threw over his shoulder before diving back into his football talk.

"What?" Brittany asked, confused.

"Never mind," Tina laughed, smiling at Brittany's naive nature.

"She's right though Kurt, you do look a little red," Blaine said, his voice turning a little raspy in the middle of the sentence.

Kurt made to answer, but Blaine scratched his left ear again, and Kurt's vision went white momentarily as he was hit full on by another blast of post-hypnotic pleasure.

"I'm fine," Kurt managed to gasp out, nearly panting from the sensations running rampant through his body.

Blaine couldn't hide the smirk, and began to laugh a little.

"What's so funny, pretty boy?" Puck wondered, nodding at the chuckling Warbler.

"Nothing," Blaine replied, flashing Puck a sickeningly sweet smile. Lauren stifled a laugh as her boyfriend was silenced with a simple word and facial expression.

"I'll be right back," Kurt blurted out, his voice high.

The New Directions- Blaine too- watched as Kurt scrambled to his feet and raced through the busy restaurant to the men's room, desperate to take care of himself. As Santana turned around curiously to look at Blaine, he shrugged casually.

As the conversation swelled again, everyone choosing to ignore Kurt's current predicament, Santana leaned towards Blaine, and moved her dark lips by his ear.

"What have you done to the baby penguin, Blainers?" She asked, intrigue evident in her tone.

"Nothing," Blaine whipered back, his eyes twinking mischieviously.

"Bullshit," Santana laughed, pulling back, but maintaining her low volume.

"I'm serious," Blaine replied defensively, holding up his hands.

"Anderson, I've made enough guys make that face. I'm an expert at making them shake like that. I just wanna know," Santana pleaded, crossing her arms, smirking at the dark haired boy.

Blaine sighed, before taking her hand and leading her towards the door, so they could talk outside, privately.

* * *

><p>"Wait," Santana interrupted, pausing Blaine with her hand, "Kurt, naive, uneducated Kurt let you, Dapper Warbler Number One, hypnotize him and turn him into a what?"<p>

"My," Blaine looked around before continuing, "sex slave. But he totally loves it too."

Santana thought this over. Kurt being hypnotized by Blaine. If she was being honest, she would admit that she never thought Kurt and Blaine would bang until they were married, or living together. Even if they did, she had always thought of it being pretty vanilla. But no, Blaine stood in front of her, truthfully explaining one of the kinkiest, and frankly hottest, things Santana had ever heard.

"He's also very talented with that mouth," Blaine mumbled.

"Okay eyebrows, I believe you," she admitted, smiling coyly.

"And you won't tell?" Blaine asked insistently, brushing off her name for him.

"I won't tell if you let me see," Santana said bluntly.

Blaine's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped open. He raised his eyebrows in shock, and he cocked his head to the side.

"You want to-"

"Watch? Yes," Santana finished bluntly. Blaine scratched the back of his neck anxiously with his right hand.

"I don't know Santana, Kurt wouldn't li-"

"Blaine," she interrupted, breaking into a grin, "Kurt would love it. If you told him to. Remember?"

Blaine closed his eyes, considering her words. Kurt would do whatever he said.

"Alright. It's a deal," Blaine sighed, nodding briefly at the proposition.

"Good choice," Santana said happily, smiling broadly at the closed deal. Blaine glanced towards his phone, and a smirk formed on his lips.

"What?" The raven haired Latina wondered, leaning forward to read the screen.

"Kurt's jacking off. I'll just run and get him, then we can head to my house," Blaine explained, smiling at his screen.

* * *

><p>Kurt bit back a moan as he slipped a third digit into his puckered ass, his left hand working over his cock, squeezing and pulling. He was desperate for release, but was beginning to realize he just couldn't have an orgasm. Blaine's trigger must have blocked it from him. He was teetering on the edge of release, his balls tight, his brow drenched with sweat, his body sensitive to touch.<p>

"Fuck," he growled, pressing against his prostate and flicking his thumb over his head. Normally one on it's own could make him cum, but both combined did nothing to help his predicament. Stupid trigger.

Kurt heard the door swing open, and held his breath, not sure if it was Blaine. With his luck it was Finn.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, trying to sound concerned, as if he didn't know what was going on.

Kurt flung the door open, knowing he and Blaine were alone, and glared at his boyfriend. Blaine whistled as he took in the sight in front of him.

Kurt stood in the handicapped stall, pants pushed to his knees. Blaine watched as one hand worked quickly over his red, throbbing cock. The other was behind his back, and from the whimpering noises and shudders running up Kurt's spine, Blaine assumed he was fingering himself. Kurt's hair was beginning to become a mess, and his skin was flush with arousal.

"I fucking hate you," Kurt whimpered, leaning against the stall for a better angle.

"Are you in misery?" Blaine said smugly, crossing his arms. He moved to lean against the door in case anyone tried to come in.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, and was about to ask what he meant, but then it hit him.

The orgasm he had been working towards, aiming towards, yearning for, suddenly crashed over him in coital bliss. Kurt grunted, low and deep as it tore through him. His cum splattered against the bathroom door, thick ropes staining white against the black and white marbled door. Blaine was half hard as he watched Kurt come continuously. Kurt removed his hands from his lower body, using them as support as he sank to the floor in a heap of sweating, panting teen.

"Come on," Blaine said, walking over. He reached down and took Kurt's hands, helping him to his feet.

"Where?" Was all Kurt could mumble in his afterglow from what felt like the most intense orgasm in his life.

"We're going back to my place. I'll tell the club you got sick or something," Blaine insisted, pulling Kurt's jeans over his hips and fastening them, pulling the belt tight enough.

"Why?" Kurt whispered, meeting Blaine's eyes as he wadded up a piece of paper to clean the semen up with.

"Because Kurt," Blaine sighed, "I kinda want to fuck you, and I kind of can't wait to do it."

"But-"

"Somewhere Only Kurt Knows," Blaine interrupted, tossing the paper towel in the trash.

Kurt didn't even move from his position. Blaine however, did notice the slump in his shoulders, the soft smile on his lips, and the glaze over his turquoise eyes.

"Kurt, baby?" Blaine asked, walking over and taking his boyfriend's face into his hands.

"Yes, Master?" Kurt replied anxiously, his eyes darting up lazily to Blaine's eyes.

* * *

><p>"Is he high or something?" Santana asked as Kurt slipped into the Fusion's backseat with her, Blaine moving into the driver's seat and sliding the key into the ignition.<p>

"Trance," Blaine answered, throwing his seatbelt over his shoulder and clicking it into place.

"Trance," Kurt echoed. Santana raised a plucked eyebrow at the boy's tone.

"Kurt, honey, seatbelt please," Blaine instructed.

"Yes Master," Kurt whimpered, pulling his seatbelt across his lap.

"Master?" Santana spluttered, eyes wide.

"Yeah," Blaine laughed, glancing back at her, "You're the one who wanted to watch!"

* * *

><p>"Holy shit eyebrows, your room is huge," Santana observed, walking over to a black armchair and flopping down into it. She kicked off her heels, and leaned back, watching as Kurt walked in after Blaine, staring after him like a lovesick puppy.<p>

"The single benefit of my father not wanting contact with his gay son, whole wing of house to myself, large room, he won't check on me," Blaine explained quickly, pulling his sweater off. He nodded at Kurt, and his slave did the same as well.

"Okay, just pretend I'm not here," Santana said, noticing the tent in Kurt's jeans, and the mirroring tent in Blaine's own pants.

Blaine nodded to the Latina, and turned to Kurt.

"Kurt, did you like your trigger earlier?" Blaine asked huskily, his voice dropping down low.

"Of course I did master," Kurt whimpered in reply, eyes half closed in pleasure. Blaine had instructed him to get increasingly turned on as they drove, and as always, Kurt had listened.

"Because you're a good boy, Kurt," Blaine stated obviously, lifting Kurt's tank top up a little.

Blaine's large, rough hands began to rub across Kurt's tight, toned stomach. The younger, smaller, boy began to make strained noises at his master's touch. Kurt was thrilled to have his master's hand on him, to have his attention.

"You're so gorgeous," Blaine whispered, before bringing his mouth in for a sloppy kiss.

Their tongues tangled and pressed against each other's, their teeth clashing. Kurt's breathing became erratic as Blaine detached his mouth from his lips. Kurt's eyes slipped shut as his tank top was pushed over his head, falling towards the floor.

Santana watched silently, her hand lazily rubbing circles on her bare thigh, her skirt's hem brushing against her palm. Kurt threw his head back as Blaine began to plant kisses across his neck, starting to lower himself down Kurt's body. Shivers ran through the pale body, and Blaine took Kurt's left nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it, hard.

Kurt let a ragged groan escape his lips, pressing his chest forward. Blaine continued onto the right nipple, leaving a trail of wetness across Kurt's chest. After that one was just as hard and stimulated, Blaine pulled back and blew cold air over it.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped, his eyes flying open.

"Ah," Blaine said, rising to meet Kurt's gaze with an autoritative expression of his own.

Realizing his mistake, Kurt bowed his head.

"I mean Master. I'm sorry." Kurt whispered.

Santana bit back a laugh.

"Kurt, because you were bad and called me by the wrong name, my public name," Blaine growled, eyes glinting mischieviously, "Do you know what you have to do?"

Kurt nodded solemnly, but smiled a tiny bit as he dropped to his knees. Blowing Master wasn't so bad. In fact, he rather loved blowing master. The weight of his member on Kurt's tongue, the feel of his curly pubic hair on the bridge of Kurt's nose, the musky smell, the taste, and the overall feeling of knowing he was making Blaine come undone with his mouth. And there was also the posthypnotic suggestion that whenever Kurt followed an order, he got waves of pleasure streaking through his body.

Kurt quickly unbuckled Blaine's jeans, and they fell down, and Kurt smiled at the hard, long, throbbing manhood in front of him. Blaine hadn't been wearing briefs or boxers.

Santana craned her neck to see around Kurt's head, trying to catch a glimpse of Blaine's penis. When she did, she whistled. Too bad eyebrows was gay. She wouldn't mind making the beast with two backs with him, Santana decided.

Kurt sucked Blaine into his mouth, running his tongue over the slit, staring up at him through his chestnut bangs. Blaine sucked in a sharp breath, and brought a hand down to rush through Kurt's soft locks.

* * *

><p>"Master!" Kurt screeched as Blaine slid into him, lube cooling the impossible heat that was being forged between them.<p>

"Mm, just relax, baby," Blaine growled, his voice dropping two octaves.

"Of course!" Kurt gasped, thrusting his hips down to meet Blaine's thrust upwards, sending him even deeper.

They bucked erratically against each other for a while, moaning each other's names, tangling their hands in the other's hair, kissing necks, leaving hickeys. They would start a rhythm going, but then Blaine would get distracted by how Kurt's eyes looked stormy, or how Santana was unabashedly masturbating to their lovemaking and skip a rest or hold a thrust for longer. Santana was pleased with herself for proposing this idea.

"How," Blaine hissed, "The fuck are you still this tight?"

Blaine marvelled at the hot tightness around him, almost like a vice. But it was a good vice, an amazing grip that he relished, wanted more of. Kurt felt filled to capacity, and as he bucked against his lovely curly haired boyfriend, he knew that he would always love this feeling. Blaine pressed against him, moaning with lust, growling his name with wanton need, eager to please and be pleased by his willing little sex slave.

"I don't know, Master!" Kurt gasped, feeling himself at that familiar place of almost cumming.

"I mean, we fuck so often, you'd think-"

"MASTER!" Kurt interrupted, his voice breaking through Blaine's as his orgasm crashed over him. He shot cum all over him and Blaine, coating their sweat sheened skin with salty ropes of white.

Kurt's muscles tightened around Blaine's member, almost as if it was milking him. Blaine's own orgasm ripped through him, and he moaned loudly as he came inside Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Fucking hottest thing ever," Santana commented, fanning herself with her hand.<p>

Kurt and Blaine were laying on the bed, panting, breathing heavily. Kurt craned his neck and looked at Santana, smiling. Blaine rolled onto his stomach and pulled a pillow under his head for support.

"Well Satan, are you happy?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Oh god yes," Santana rasped, standing up slowly and walking over to the bed.

She patted Kurt's head softly, and he moved up to the contact, eager. She patted Blaine's shoulder before wiping the sweat on the sheets.

"Thank you for letting me watch, Blaine," She said sweetly, smiling at him.

"You called me by my real name," Blaine noted, sitting up.

Santana shrugged, smiling a devious smile at the boyfriends, and waltzed out.

"At least she didn't want to join, Master," Kurt noted quietly, his eyes closed.

Blaine laughed as he looked over to his half-covered boyfriend, who smiled cutely.

"You're such a smartass," Blaine insisted, swatting him playfully.

"But you like it," Kurt asked, cracking his right eye to stare anxiously at Blaine, "Don't you Master?"

"I love it," Blaine agreed, planting a kiss to Kurt's head before pulling him in for a long, sweet kiss.

Kurt pulled back.

"Master, might we try the toys we bought?" He asked quietly, subserviently.

Blaine's face lit up.

The toys.


End file.
